Because a common pneumatic tool, such as a pneumatic handle, has a difference between tightening the screws and loosening the screws when in use, the tool reacts to the direction the pneumatic tool turns, which is tightening when turning clockwise, and loosening when turning counterclockwise. Because it must have these two functions, the structure of the pneumatic tool must have a switch design that has reversible control, and usually this is achieved by placing a reversible control. Moreover, a switchover control must be placed on the outside of the pneumatic tool and connected to the reversible control valve mentioned above for users to operate.
The present invention attempts to solve the above-mentioned problems. First, the most common structure for the switchover control is to design the switchover control like a bar, and the bar coordinates with the position of the fingers when holding the pneumatic tool, so that it protrudes and leans toward the left side of the handle of the pneumatic tool. By so doing, the user may use the thumb of the right hand to control it while holding it with the right hand. Even though there are more right handed users in the society, the convenience for left-handed users must be considered. For this reason, when the manufacturers produce the product, they must assemble some models for the left-handed users, even though the user only needs to “switch” the bar for the switchover control to the right side of the hand of the pneumatic tool for the left-handed users to operation. Because the switch mechanism for the reversible control valve of today's pneumatic tool has not considered the need mentioned above, it still has the existing “switching” difficulty. The analysis for this point is described as follows.
Besides the connection of the switchover control, the reversible control valve of the conventional pneumatic tool is usually connected with the speed-adjusting valve, a trigger, that controls the opening and closing of the air way, and the trigger bar. When the reversible control valve is assembled into the slot preset on the handle of the pneumatic tool, it is fixed by a bolt, and this positioning made other parts, such as the switchover control, speed-adjusting valve and trigger bar, that are connected to it, become fixed. Therefore, when the switchover control needs to be adjusted to the relative angle due to the demand of “switching” mentioned above, because it is connected to other components, it cannot be achieved. It must first take the bolt off, and the positions of the parts are released to be able to adjust the switchover control to another relative angle to achieve the purpose of switching. Thus, this conventional structure is time consuming for switching the switchover control, and for the user that does not have the assisting tool, it becomes difficult and inconvenient when the circumstances of right handed and left-handed users occur.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.